


Two Worlds

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Iggy is lot of things, but he hunter. Watcher he dating Dawn Summers he loves her . Two worlds meet.  His family life and his life.  His best friend is Spike and Angel .





	Two Worlds

Iggy watched his family change, they’re dad was in prison, Mickey had gotten back together with Ian (who knew his little brother was gay?). He didn’t see that coming but then again, he never told anyone in his family that he was a Hunter. He hunted demons and vampires for a living, with his girls, his Slayers. There was Dawn Summers, his girlfriend, and her older sister the first original slayer. In fact, he found it funny that he never told them about his past, his south-side ways. After his first run in with vampires at age 13, he was in juvie when he first killed the guy. He knew he wasn't alone, he’d been fighting the supernatural forever. Not one of his family knew this. They had been living in the North side of Chicago. He liked it a lot but he was still white trash even though Dawn kept telling him he wasn't. He had Diana and Ashley.  
He loved his family and his friends but bringing both worlds together wouldn’t be smart. Iggy knew he wanted to let Dawn meet his brothers and his sisters, Molly and Mandy. Even though he knows she was Trans. He wanted them to meet and like each other. He loved and respected his brothers a lot, so here he was with Spike and Angel, two vampires.

“You alright making this run with me?” Iggy asked.

“Yeah. It’s better than sitting around with these lot.” Angel shook his head.

Angel started dating Faith, the other Slayer and Spike and Buffy had gotten together sometime after the whole LA thing. He hated walking the streets of south side with them. Here everyone knows them, here he makes runs. He knows every gang member. He was trying to get his life together, for Dawn. He loved her and her family. They were crazy, madly in love. Happy Ever After. Who wanted to know more about his dark dirty past?  
But for now, walking down the path to his old home of horrors, he’s seen things, done things. Angel and Spike may be worthless killers, bloody killers, at one time but he was Miklovich, he was a killer too, just like the rest of his family, they all helped. They were feared. They were hated. Yet they can be loved too.


End file.
